GOT7 Drabble Collection
by Redfla
Summary: Berisi kumpulan drabble got7 with official and crack pairing. Yaoi content
1. chapter 1

Coco

•

•

©nacoco

"Mark hyung, bisakah kau mengantarku ke supermarket?"

"Maaf Jie, hari ini jadwalnya Coco ke salon, aku akan pergi dengan Youngjae."

Jinyoung menatap Mark malas.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam temani aku rekaman? Nanti jadwalku rekaman."

"Jie, aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi hari ini sebenarnya adalah jadwalku bersama Coco."

Sialan. Jinyoung menatap Mark malas lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sialan, Makeu hyung sialan. Bisa-bisanya lebih mementingkan anjing kecil itu." Jinyoung menggerutu sambil berjalan lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa aku harus berubah menjadi anjing, agar disayang Markeu hyung?"

"Ani,"

"Ya Tuhan. Kau mengagetkanku sialan." Jinyoung benar-benar terkejut. Sadar telah mengumpati hyung tertua yang sialnya adalah kekasihnya itu, dia segera membekap mulutnya.

"Sepertinya mulut sialan Jinyoung akan mendapatkan hukuman malam ini." Mark menampilkan senyum miring penuh arti.

"A..aaku harus rekaman malam ini hyu..ng."

"Jaebum baru saja mengirimiku pesan tidak ada jadwal rekaman malam ini."

Jinyoung membeku di tempatnya. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinyoung. Memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bibir Jinyoung lekat. "Aku akan menghukum mulut sialanmu nanti malam, jangan coba-coba kabur atau aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Mark menjilat lalu mengigit mulut Jinyoung .

"Eunghh.."

END••


	2. chapter 2

WYD

•

•

©nacoco

"Bam"

"Bam.. Bam.. Bam.."

"Kau kenapa Gyeom?" Bambam kesal sendiri jadinya.

"Bambam. Bambam." Yugyeom tak henti-hentinya mengulang mengucap nama Bambam.

"Bambam... Bam.." Bambam yang gemas sendiri ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut berisik Yugyeom.

"Bam..."

"Yugyeom, Yugyeom, Yugyeom. Bisakah kau diam?" Bambam rasanya benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Yugyeom.

"Bam.." "Yugyeom..."

"Bambam saranghae. Saranghae." Yugyeom menatap Bambam dengan serius.

Bambam yang terkejut hanya diam tak merespon. Yugyeom yang gemas mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Bambam.

"Bambam, saranghae."

Bambam tak kuasa menahan rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya. Yugyeom yang gemas, dengan semangat mencuri ciuman di bibir penuh Bambam.

"Saranghae. "

"Nado Saranghae "

END••


	3. chapter 3

Pelvis

.

JaeGyeom with Bambam.©nacoco

I just own this story not the character.

.

.

Di hari yang sudah masuk pertengahan musim dingin begini memang cocok untuk bergelung dalam selimut tebal yang hangat dan nyaman. Tak berbeda dengan seseorang yang kini berguling-guling di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang membelit tubuh kelewat jangkungnya. Tak bosan, dia terus berguling ke kanan ke kiri.

"Gyeom, kau mengangguku" Bambam jengah dan risih juga melihat Yugyeom yang guling-guling di kasur begitu.

Yang dikatai menganggu semakin cemberut saja. Benarkah dia sebegitu menganggu? Ah dia jadi semakin bimbang sendiri. Bahkan dia skarang hampir menangis. Bambam yang melihat jadi bingung sendiri, juga merasa bersalah.

"Yah, kau menangis? Yah, Gyeom jangan menangis. Maksudku kau itu menganggu tapi tidak benar-benar menganggu, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Bambam menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Bambam benar, Kim Yugyeom itu berisik, menganggu dan tidak seksi sama sekali."

"Yah, aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Wae, kau sensitif sekali." Bambam merasa bingung dan kesal sendiri jadinya.

Yugyeom tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri dihadapan Bambam, "Bam, apa benar aku tidak seksi? Aku terlalu tinggi, pinggulku juga kecil. Apa aku terlihat kerempeng?"

Bambam yang bingung dengan kelakuan partner in crime nya ini hanya bisa melongo.

Huft

"Kau memang tidak seksi, terlalu tinggi dan pinggulmu itu, urghh.."

"Yah, Bambam kau jahat sekali. Tega sekali kau meledekku."

Bambam jadi gemas sendiri. Kenapa juga adiknya ini menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Bambam jadi ingin mengerjainya, tapi tak tega juga. Uh, lihatlah adiknya itu seperti anak anjing tercebur kolam.

Bambam yang mulanya tiduran sambil memainkan smartphone-nya, kini jadi duduk bersandar.

"Gyeom-ah, kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

"Bambam kau ingin membuatku jadi gendut seperti babi yah" Yugyeom tambah cemberut lagi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Tadi bilang terlalu kerempeng sekarang kau bilang aku ingin membuatmu seperti babi? Aku tidak sekejam itu bodoh. Aku khawatir, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Bambam rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam lautan.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Bam, Jaebum hyung bilang, dia menyukai pinggul wanita yang seksi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau itu laki-laki dan bukan perempuan Gyeom."

"Bam, kalau Jaebum hyung tidak menyukaiku lagi bagaimana? Aku kan tidak memiliki pinggul seksi dan aku laki-laki."

Ah, jadi dari tadi adiknya ini hanya mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Pasti karena salah satu episode bromance yang dilihatnya bersama Yugyeom kemarin. Episode dimana Jaebum hyung mereka mengatakan bahwa pinggul adalah bagian yang seksi dari wanita.

"Bam, bagaimana jika benar-benar Jaebum hyung tidak suka lagi padaku lalu mencari wanita lain?"

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir Gyeom. Lagipula Jaebum hyung itu mencintaimu bukan hanya menyukaimu. Cinta dan suka itu berbeda bodoh."

"Bambam, lalu aku harus bagaimana agar terlihat seksi?"

Bambam jadi punya rencana nista. 'Kau harus berterimakasih padaku nanti hyung' batin Bambam.

Bambam bangkit lalu keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Yugyeom. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan membawa kemeja putih yang terlihat simpel namun terkesan seksi.

"Bambam, kau mengambil kemeja Jaebum hyung? Bukankah itu terlalu besar?"

"Ini kau yang akan pakai"

"Aku? Sepertinya juga akan kebesaran"

Bambam tak acuh. Dia membuka lemari Yugyeom dan mengambil celana santai hitam yang hanya sebatas paha bawah.

"Nah, kau sekarang mandilah, lalu ganti dengan ini." Bambam menyerahkan kemeja dan celana pilihannya tadi.

"Oh ya, malam ini tidurlah di kamar Jaebum hyung. Jack hyung tidak pulang malam ini. Kalaupun pulang, biar nanti Jack hyung tidur disini."

Yugyeom hanya mengangguk, lalu bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi Yugyeom terlihat sangat seksi dengan baju tadi. Rambutnya juga masih sedikit basah. Ugh, Bambam jadi merasa bersalah harus menyerahkan anjing kecil ini pada buasnya serigala di kamar sebelah.

"Bambam, selamat malam. Aku ke kamar Jaebum hyung. Jaljara Bamie hyung."

Bambam mengangguk sekilas. Bambam jadi semakin merasa bersalah saja. Berharap semoga Jaebum hyungnya tidak terlalu kasar pada puppy kecil itu.

Jaebum baru saja pulang dari agensi setelah ada rapat dengan manager. Sampai di dorm, dia melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi, berarti membernya sudah tidur. Dia bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Ia pikir ia akan tidur sendiri malam ini. Jackson tidak pulang, pikirnya.

Jaebum tertegun begitu memasuki kamarnya. Seseorang –sebut saja Yugyeom, tampak tertidur nyaman diatas kasurnya. Selimut yang ia gunakan sudah berlarian tak menutupi tubuhnya.

'Sial dia terlihat seksi sekali.' Jaebum merutuki pemikiran kotornya yang malah membuat adik kecilnya bangun.

Jaebum berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi, ia menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang bisa dia makan. Oh, sepertinya Jinyoung menyisihkan makan malam bagiannya. Jaebum menyalakan microwave kemudian menghangatkan makan malamnya.

Selesai dengan makanannya, Jaebum mencuci peralatan makan yang ia gunakan.

Yugyeom yang merasa haus terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling, tas Jaebum. Berarti Hyungnya sudah pulang. Yugyeom melihat Jaebum hyung-nya sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Jaebumi hyung..."

Jaebum yang merasa terpanggil, menolehkan pandangannya. Dan sialan. Biarkan dia mengumpat. Yugyeom terlihat sangat seksi dan Jaebum tak bisa lagi menahan apa yang harusnya ia tahan.

Jaebum menarik Yugyeom mendekat. Mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Jaebum menghimpit tubuh Yugyeom. Jaebum mencium Yugyeom dengan sedikit tak sabar. Salahkan ia yang terlalu menggoda.

"Eunghh.." Yugyeom melenguh disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Jaebum mengigit bibir bawah Yugyeom, "anghh.." bibir Yugyeom terbuka, menerima lidah yang membelit kasar lidahnya. Membiarkannya mengeksplor dalam mulutnya.

"Eunghh.." Jaebum melepaskan lumatannya dengan hisapan panjang pada bibir kekasihnya itu. Tak ayal, Yugyeom terengah-engah mengais udara. Wajahnya memerah panas.

"Kau seksi sekali malam ini, sengaja menggodaku heh?" Jaebum bertanya diakhiri dengan jilatan di cuping kekasihnya.

"Sshh, hyu..hyung. Eunghh... "

"Jangan salahkan aku karena kau sendiri yang terlalu menggoda malam ini." Jaebum segera menarik Yugyeom ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan kelewat panas bagi mereka berdua di musim dingin begini.

END..

.

.

.

Halo, maafkan diriku yang kembali dengan fanfic nista begini. Entah kenapa ini melintas dipikiranku begitu saja. Tapi maapkeun ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Mau dilanjut 'itu'nya tapi aku nggak berdaya buat nulis yang begitu, huhuhu maapkeun *sungkem.

Semoga dapat menghibur kalian yah, readers–nim. Kalau sempat mereview silakan direview. Dikritik juga boleh, asalkan sopan yah. Mau Kasih ide-ide buat dikembangkan juga silakan, mau sharing juga silakan atuh.

Dan yah, fanfic ini tidak memiliki maksud terselubung kok. Hanya sekedar hiburan oke.


	4. chapter 4

**Ice Cream**

.

.

.

Jaebum x Youngjae

.

©nacoco

"Jaebum hyung, ayo beli ice cream" Youngjae merengek pada Jaebum yang duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menonton acara musik.

"Hyung, hyung.. Jaebum hyu..."

"Choi Youngjae, berhenti merengek begitu, kau menganggu pendengaranku." Bukan Jaebum yang menyela, tapi itu suara Jackson, makhluk paling tidak sayang padanya –menurut Youngjae.

Youngjae yang merasa tersinggung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Youngjae kemudian menghampiri Mark hyungnya, ingin mengadukan perbuatan kekasih jelek hyungnya itu.

"Markeu hyungie~ Jack hyung jahat sekali padaku. Dia bilang suaraku jelek, huhuhu..." Mark yang memang paham kelakuan kekasih dan adiknya ini, hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Wang kong, jangan menganggu Youngjae atau aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah."

'Wleee' Youngjae memeletkan lidahnya pada Jackson. Jackson yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mark tadi sudah tidak berani berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

"Bumie hyung" Youngjae menduselkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaebum.

"Hmm.. apa?" Jaebum mengelus helaian lembut rambut pirang Youngjae.

"Ayo beli iceu cream"

"Youngjae, kau tahu ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin."

"Arraseo, tapi aku juga tidak meminta ice cream setiap hari hyung. Dan hari ini aku ingin sekali, hmmm..."

"Katakan pada Jinyoung hyung. Jika diizinkan aku akan belikan ice cream."

Youngjae yang mendengar persyaratan dari hyungnya itu rasanya ingin pasrah saja. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin ice cream. Mencoba peruntungan, Youngjae pergi menghampiri Jinyoung yang ada di kamar.

Tok..tok...tok

"Jie hyung, mmm.." Youngjae tak langsung mengatakan keinginannya.

"Ada apa Jae-ya?" Jinyoung yang bingung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jie hyung, aku ingin makan ice cream dan Jaebum hyungie baru akan membelikannya jika hyung mengizinkan"

'Jadi ingin ice cream. Anak ini ada-ada saja. Cuaca dingin begini' Jinyoung tak habis pikir.

"Tidak Youngjae, kau bisa sakit"

"Tapi aku ingin sekali hyung, ya.. ya.. bbuing.. bbuing" Youngjae masih berusaha keras meluluhkan hati hyungnya.

'Haish, anak ini. Kenapa matanya jadi seperti milik coco begitu' inner Jinyoung. Jinyoung menghela napas.

"Tidak Jae-ya, ..."

Youngjae yang mendengar jawaban hyungnya kini mulai pasrah. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis. Youngjae benar-benar ingin makan ice cream.

"Ugh, huks.."

"Arraseo, belilah dengan Jaebum hyung. Jangan berlebihan, belikan juga untuk yang lain. Jangan lupa setelah makan ice cream, minum teh hangat dan gosok gigimu." Sekeras-kerasnya Jinyoung, ia tidak bisa tidak luluh pada mata anjing adiknya ini.

"Gomawo hyungie~" Youngjae memeluk Jinyoung dan mengecup pipi hyungnya itu. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum saja menghadapi adiknya itu.

.

.

"Bumie hyung, ayo ayo kita beli ice cream. Jie hyung bilang aku boleh mendapatkan ice cream." Youngjae berujar dengan ceria.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm.. Jie hyung bilang agar Jaebum hyung membelikan untuk yang lain juga, hehe."

"Arra. Ambil mantelmu, hyung akan mengambil mantel dan juga dompet dulu."

"Assa, yeay..."

.

.

"Aku ingin yang vanilla dan juga coklat. Dan green tea juga."

"Hanya satu Jae-ya. Hyung hanya akan membelikan masing-masing satu."

"Araseo."

Jaebum segera membayar ice creamnya. Ia membeli tujuh, masing-masing satu. Lagi pula ini kan musim dingin. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk pelit. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir Jaebum itu pelit oke.

Sesampainya di dorm, Jaebum diserbu adik-adiknya. "Hyung, kau membelikanku juga kan?" Bambam antusias.

"Hmm... hyung belikan masing-masing satu. Jadi ingat, bagian kalian hanya satu."

.

.

Jaebum menemani Youngjae memakan ice creamnya di meja makan.

"Hmmm... yum.. yum.." "Ughh... ice creamku habis" Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaebum yang melihat Youngjae memandangi wadah ice creamnya yang sudah kosong dengan sedih, jadi gemas sendiri. Jaebum berdiri mengambil ice creamnya yang ada di kulkas.

"Ini, makanlah.." Jaebum menyodorkan ice creamnya kehadapan Youngjae kemudian mengambil wadah kosong milik Youngjae lalu membuangnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Makanlah Jae-ya." Youngjae tersenyum sangat manis pada Jaebum.

"Hyungie~"

"Hmm.."

Youngjae menyendokkan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mnangkup wajah Jaebum. Mendekatkan wajah Jaebum padanya, 'cup' . Youngjae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaebum. Tangan Youngjae kini sudah melingkar di leher Jaebum. Tangan Jaebum sendiri di tengkuk Youngjae, mendorongnya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaebum menginvasi mulut Youngjae. Ia bisa merasakan manisnya ice cream dari sana.

"Eunghh... hyunghh" Youngjae yang kehabisan nafas mencengkram rambut Jaebum.

'Cup' kecupan ringan dari Jaebum mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

'Cup' Lagi, Jaebum mengecup bibir Youngjae. Youngjae tersipu dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Gomawo, cepat habiskan ice creammu." Jaebum mengusak rambut Youngjae sayang.

.

.

.

©nacoco

"Hyung, tidak jadi ambil ice cream?" Tanya Bambam.

"Nanti saja untuk dessert makan malam."

"Waeyo? Aku ingin sekarang saja Jinyoung hyung.. "

"Nanti saja Bambam"

"Waeyo?"

"Pokoknya nanti saja" 'kau tidak tau Bambam, ada keadaan bahaya di dapur.' inner Jinyoung.

.

.

END..

A/n

Yash, end dengan tidak elitnya. Semoga menghibur ya ahgase-deul.. maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepatan, gak jelas, juga ceritanya terlalu mainstream. Maapkeun *sungkem. Btw saya suka sekali senyum sunshine-nya Youngjae, healing banget dah. Ini juga ff 2jae pertama, mohon dimaafkan kalau nggak ngefeel sama sekali. Semoga terkubur. Annyeong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sick**

.

.

.

Yugyeom x Bambam

.

.

"Hngg... huks..huks..."

Bambam membuka matanya ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara isakan. Bambam yang belum sepenuhnya sadar menengok ke kasur sebelah yang ditempati adiknya. Bambam yang merasa janggal, adiknya itu tampak masih memejamkan mata tapi kegelisahan sepertinya menguasai dirinya yang masih lelap. Bambam melangkah mendekati kasur sebelah, milik Yugyeom. Bambam terkejut ketika mendapati wajah adiknya itu penuh peluh juga erangan dan isakan tak nyaman masih keluar dari bibirnya. Bambam yang merasa perlu mengusap peluh itu, terkejut seketika. 'Ya tuhan, panas sekali' batinnya. Bambam segera keluar. Tidak ingin menganggu hyung-hyungnya yang lain, Bambam segera ke dapur mengambil peralatan kompres.

Bambam dengan sangat telaten mengompres dahi Yugyeom. Bambam juga membersihkan tubuh Yugyeom dengan air hangat kemudian menggantikannya pakaian, karena pakaian yang sebelumnya basah oleh peluh. Bambam masih dengan sangat telaten mengompres dahi adiknya itu.

"Hnnn..." Yugyeom masih tampak gelisah. Tidurnya masih tidak tenang. Bambam akan ke dapur untuk mengganti air kompresan, tapi tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang begitu terasa hangat bahkan panas. Bambam kembali duduk. Mengusap tangan Yugyeom dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkannya di bawah selimut. Bambam kemudian keluar menuju dapur untuk mengganti air. Saat kembali, ia melihat jam di ruang tengah. 'Jam 1.45'.

Bambam kembali dan melihat Yugyeom yang bahkan masih terlihat gelisah. Bambam sendiripun sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk. Ia baru tidur jam dua belas lebih tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana, ia tak ingin mengganggu hyungnya. Bambam yang merasa mata dan kepalanya sudah berat, memutuskan untuk tidur. Bambam membereskan alat kompres dan meletakkannya di nakas, juga menempelkan plester penurun demam yang diambilnya saat ke dapur tadi. Bambam kemudian naik ke atas ranjang Yugyeom. Bambam ikut masuk kedalam selimut milik adiknya itu. Bambam menyamankan diri, tangannya memeluk tubuh kelewat hangat adiknya sampai akhirnya lelap sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suasana dorm masih begitu sepi. Jinyoung, yang bangun pertama sudah tampak segar dan rapi dengan baju santainya. Ia berencana membangunkan Jaebum, tapi Jaebum malah sudah muncul dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana santai. Habis mandi ternyata. Jinyoung jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hyung, tolong bangunkan Jackson, Mark hyung dan Youngjae ya. Aku akan bangunkan Yugyeom dan Bambam. Emm, jangan lupa pakai bajumu hyung." Jaebum hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan tugasnya. Jinyoung juga segera menuju ke kamar duo maknae. Jinyoung yang kaget melihat adik-adiknya itu kemudian menghampirinya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Jinyoung tampak terkejut kemudian keluar mencari Jaebum.

"Jaebum hyung, cepat ikut aku. Yugyeom panas sekali dan kau harus memindahkan Bambam." Jaebum segera mengikuti Jinyoung ke kamar maknae. Jaebum memindahkan Bambam ke ranjangnya sendiri. Badan Bambam sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya, mungkin efek badan panas Yugyeom atau malah adiknya ini juga terserang demam.

Jinyoung meminta Youngjae membuat bubur dan menyiapkan obat demam. Mereka mengasumsikan, Yugyeom telah lebih dulu demam dan Bambam merawatnya dan sekarang malah Bambam ikut demam.

Bambam yang mendengar keributan di kamarnya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bambam yang melihat Jinyoung kemudian mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jie hyung, semalam badan Yugyeom panas sekali."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan hyung saja bam, kau jadi ikut demam." Jinyoung tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan hyung tapi nyatanya aku, huks.. ma..malah tambah menyusahkan, huks..."

"Sudahlah Jie, jangan membentaknya. Dan Bambam, lain kali kau harus tetep memberi tahu hyung secepatnya jika terjadi seperti ini, hmm?" Jaebum menengahi dan Bambam hanya mengangguk. Jinyoung yang merasa bersalah mendekati Bambam dan memeluknya.

"Hyung, ini bubur dan obatnya." Youngjae masuk dengan nampan yang berisikan dua bubur dan obat, disusul Jackson yang membawa dua gelas air putih. Mark sendiri juga sudah berada di kamar duo maknae.

Jinyoung menyuruh Bambam segera makan dan meminum obatnya, lalu kembali istirahat. Bambam sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan minum obat. "Bam tidurlah dikamar hyung" Mendengar perintah Jaebum, Bambam hanya mengangguk lalu dibantu Jackson. Setelahnya Jinyoung dan Jaebum mengurus Yugyeom. Jinyoung mebangunkan adiknya perlahan.

"Yugyeom-ah, bangun. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat. " Yugyeom membuka matanya perlahan dan Jaebum membantu Yugyeom dengan mengganjal punggungnya dengan tumpukan bantal.

"Jie, kau rawat Yugyeom. Aku dan yang lain akan bersih-bersih dan memesan makanan saja." Jinyoung mengangguk.

Jinyoung menyuapi Yugyeom perlahan. Baru tiga suap bubur, Yugyeom sudah merengek kenyang. "Gyeom-ah, habiskan buburmu. Bambam semalam menjagamu dan sekarang dia juga demam, jadi jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya, mengerti?" Yugyeom nampak terkejut lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

GOT7 baru saja selesai tampil di acara music bank, dan sekarang sedang istirahat di ruangan untuk crew GOT7. Yugyeom yang melihat Bambam tampak kelelahan lalu memberikannya air mineral. "Bam, minumlah. Jangan terlalu lelah. Jangan sakit." Bambam menerima dan meneguk mineral itu sampai setengah botol.

"Terimakasih, Gyeom-ah."

"Terimakasih juga sudah merawatku malam itu, hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan sakit hyung."

"Hmm.. kau juga harus berjanji hal yang sama, jaga kesehatan dan jangan sakit oke?"

"Emm.. aku berjanji, saranghae hyung."

"Nado saranghae."

End••

Yeay, aku kembali dengan yugbam, keke.. Semoga ceritanya dapat menghibur kalian yah readers. Maaf juga lama updatenya, dan ceritanya juga gitu-gitu aja.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, bahkan sampai follow sama favorite. Makasih juga atas dukungannya secara langsung maupun tidak. Selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa di-update-an selanjutnya. Saranghae *heart*.

Silakan yang mau review, nggak mau pun ya nggak masalah, nggak maksa kok.


	6. Chapter 6

Cemburu

.

.

.

MarkJin

.

.

©nacoco

"Hyung, kenapa kau membiarkan Youngjae jadi mamanya Coco?"

"Memangnya kenapa Jie?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi mamanya Coco?" Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tidak paham dengan Jinyoung yang begini.

"Jie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jinyoung mendengus. Kekasihnya itu bagaimana sih, tidak peka sekali. Jinyoung yang merasa semakin kesal pergi begitu saja. Mark yang sebenarnya masih tidak paham juga akan keadaan, malah duduk tenang menonton acara musik.

"Hey dude, Jinyoung kau apakan?" Jackson yang baru datang, bertanya karena ia sempat melihat muka masam Jinyoung.

"Memangnya aku apakan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun Wang." Mark membalas santai.

"Kalian tadi membicarakan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Jinyoung hanya bertanya kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi mamanya Coco. Hanya seperti itu, dan aku bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak, hanya itu." Jackson yang menyadari ketidakpekaan alias kebodohan Mark hanya mendengus sebal. Pantas saja Jinyoung ngambek. Kekasihnya itu tidak peka dan kelewat bodoh, masa Jinyoung cemburu dia tidak sadar.

Jackson menepuk bahu Mark, "Yah dude, kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali? Jinyoung itu cemburu masa kau tidak tau?"

Mark terkejut. Benarkah kekasihnya itu cemburu? Hell no. Mark itu tidak bodoh, mungkin tidak peka. Tapi Mark itu memang tidak ada maksud menjadikan Jinyoung sebagai ibu dari anjingnya. Mark itu ingin Jinyoung menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Sadar dari lamunannya sendiri, Mark melenggang pergi ke kamar kekasih tercintanya. Tak dikunci. Jinyoung yang sedang membaca buku di atas kasur terkejut ketika mendapati kekasih tidak pekanya berdiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Jie, kau marah?" Mark bertanya sambil pelan-pelan mendudukkan bokong indahnya di atas kasur empuk milik jinyoung.

"Tidak, hyung." Jinyoung memang benar-benar tidak marah pada Mark. Jinyoung tadi hanya merasa kesal saja. Mana bisa dia marah pada kekasih tercintanya.

"Jie, aku bisa jelaskan masalah yang tadi,"

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku tahu benar apa alasan hyung, dan aku minta maaf sudah cemburu pada hal kekanakan begitu sampai membuatmu khawatir." Jinyoung tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Mark sudah menyusup di balik selimut Jinyoung. Tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ini masih siang asal kalian tahu. Jinyoung meletakkan buku dan kaacamata bacanya di atas nakas. Memerosotkan sedikit tubuhnya agar pas dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, mungkin kau lupa" Jinyoung mendongak, menatap tepat pada mata kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Tadi, Jackson menyebutmu bodoh jika kau tidak ingat." Jinyoung terkikik pelan. Kekasihnya ini lucu sekali.

"WANG JACKSON BERSIAPLAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI"

Jinyoung tertawa pelan lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu. Mengajaknya terbuai dalam pelukannya, lalu tertidur dalam payungan langit cerah di siang hari.

END••

.

.

Halo, aku balik lagi bawa cerita yang ala kadarnya. Maaf ya cerita-cerita picisan ini masih di bawah standar. Ya semoga aja bisa menghibur hari kalian yang membacanya yah readers-nim. Makasih buat yang senantiasa mengikuti cerita ini.

Aku berencana bikin oneshoot, tapi itu mungkin butuh waktu penjajakan yang lama sekali. Dan ini juga udah mulai bikin kerangka alur. Semoga aja nggak pedot di tengah jalan. Pengalaman aku bikin cerpen (oneshoot) gagal di tengah jalan karena kurangnya masa penjajakan. Padahal itu udah berjalan hampir satu bulan lebih. Alamak curhat 🙊🙊

Oke terakhir selamat menikmati. Silakan yang mau review.


End file.
